Herds of Hippogriffs
by fullmoonandglasses
Summary: Ron and Draco learn the benefit of going with ones instincts and not worrying too much when it comes to matters of the heart. SLASH! RW/DM SMUT!


**I do not own any of the characters or places in this story I use them only as one would puppets.**

 **This is a new pairing for me and my first slash fic! I hope i did it justice but you'll just have to tell me yourselves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco had known this year was going to be difficult; it did not take a genius to see it.

He was an ex death eater re-entering a school packed full of people he had, one way or another, put at risk or actively tried to harm. After all, he was the one who let the Bellatrix and the others into the school at the end of sixth year and he was part of the invading force that past spring. There was no way anyone was going to let him get away with any of that and he had known that the moment he had agreed to come back to school.

It really did not matter about his own personal outlook on what he had done. It didn't matter that he'd been scared out of his wick the night Dumbledore died, petrified something might happen to his mother if he failed. It didn't matter that on the night of the final battle he'd had every intention of getting into the castle, getting his wand from Potter and getting the hell out of the country. None of that mattered to anyone but him.

Therefore, he had gone back to school, retreated into his shell like a good little mouse, and barely spoken a word to anyone the moment he had sat down at the Slytherin table for the welcoming feast.

No one bothered to speak to him either which had somewhat surprised him. He'd expected at least a few insults thrown viciously through the corridors at him or maybe some more physical type of bullying, some pushing or shoving. He got plenty of heated glares and there were certainly people whispering behind their hands about him but he could handle that. It didn't make him particularly happy but there wasn't much he could do.

It had been a few months since the beginning of term and he had spent every waking moment waiting for something to happen. For someone to wake up and realise there was a death eater amongst them, sharing their breathing space, and to take umbrage.

So now, he sat during the Halloween feast, completely alone while surrounded by hundreds of people, picking at his bangers and mash half-heartedly. The other Slytherin's, as usual, were keeping at least a few feet of distance between him and the small group he sat with.

The people around him, his only friends, were the ones who were so obviously associated with the 'wrong side' that none of the others would ever risk associating with them without the risk of tarnishing their own reputations. Pansy Parkinson sat across from him while Greg Goyle sat next to her and Theo Nott sat to Draco's left. They were the only four from his year who had been directly tried for their part in the last war and it didn't matter they had been found not guilty they were still pariahs within their own house.

Pansy sighed sullenly in front of him and captured his attention from his peas.

"There's going to be a party in the eighth-year common room this evening." She said. "Do you think we should go? Just… you know show our faces?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

That was another thing he had not anticipated, integrated dorms. McGonagall, in her infinite wisdom, had decided that there was not enough room in the normal common rooms to accommodate a dorm of seventh years _and_ a dorm of eighth years and they should all share a common room. She'd even mixed up the houses when assigning dorms so now Slytherin's were bunking with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's with Ravenclaw's in paired rooms rather than the larger accommodation they were all more familiar with.

"You should go Pansy. You might enjoy yourself but I think it would be best if I stayed in my room." Draco answered after a brief pause to gather his wandering thoughts.

"Oh, come on Draco, it would be good for all of us. We don't even need to talk to anyone we can just stay in our own little group if you want." Said Theo, clearly warming up to the idea.

"Yeh, no one will try anything." Greg added quietly.

The blonde man was grateful that they were trying to get him out and socialising again but he really did not feel up to it. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for someone to start a fight, and being out and in public, let alone at a party, was just asking for trouble. He just wanted to hide away in his common room for the rest of the year.

"I appreciate the effort I really do, but no thanks guys. I'm just going to go finish up my homework."

He quickly stood and made his way out the great hall before anyone could stop him. It was a total lie, he had already finished everything he was due to hand in the day before but he need to escape their pitying eyes and no one had ever said he had a very good imagination.

Ron watched as his dorm mate left the great hall, the other man's shoulders slumped and his whole posture screaming dejectedness. It seemed to be an everyday occurrence for the once proud Malfoy.

Once upon a time he would have loved to see him so utterly broken but somewhere between seeing the blonde being held captive in his own home, riding on the back of a dragon and watching his brother die Ron Weasley had grown up. Nowadays it just made him uncomfortable to see Draco in such a sorry state.

"Ron you're staring at him again." Hermione said from opposite him, her head still bowed over the massive tome in her lap, and he started.

"I wasn't staring." He stated stubbornly, shifting back to his nearly empty plate disinterestedly.

They were on their own again this evening Harry having opted to sit with Ginny and Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

It was something he had gotten used to this year. Harry tended to sit with his girlfriend often and it, at first, made him madly jealous, his sister getting all of his best mate's attention. However, Ron was not going to complain about it to the other man; The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice deserved a nice normal year to enjoy his nice normal relationship before starting with the Aurors next September. Especially after everything that they had been through.

Hermione had not been very good company herself since coming back this year. She nearly always had her head stuck in a book and would not come out for anything or anyone. "I only have one year to prepare for my NEWT's Ronald. _One year._ I need to make the most of it." She had exclaimed shrilly the one time he had tried to drag her out to watch him play Quidditch.

Therefore, Ron was to his own devices, hence his observations of Draco Malfoy. He found apart from homework and Quidditch practice he didn't have a lot else to do and the Slytherin had been so different this year it had captured Ron's attention. Moreover, they shared a room now, though he tried to stay out of there as much as possible to avoid an argument.

Not that the blonde looked much up to fighting. Nowadays it appeared he barely had the enthusiasm to get out of bed, let alone come up with some vindictive comment. It was a strange thing for Ron to miss but none the less, he did.

"You were staring, even I could tell and I'm only half paying attention to you." The girl opposite responded, drawing his attention back to her.

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel special." He intoned sarcastically. Hermione gave him a withering look before going back to making notes. "Why are you reading at the dinner table anyway, you normally worry too much about getting food on the pages?"

"If you must know I'm finishing my Transfiguration homework. I want to be able to go to the party tonight without having to worry about handing it in late."

"That homework isn't due until next week; you have all weekend why are you worried?" She shrugged and he rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised you're going at all tonight to be honest."

"I don't know if I'll be there long but I want to show my face." She replied before looking up and studying him thoroughly. "Why? Were you not planning on going?" It was Ron's turn to shrug.

Hermione gave him a worried look and pursed her lips but didn't say anything, just sighed and turned back to her notes. Ron tried not to be frustrated by her lack of usual fire, but it was getting harder.

There was a time she would have railed him about the importance of social interaction and bonding with peers. Not anymore. She had not lectured him once since they came back, not about his laid-back approach to homework or his terrible table manners and it was starting to get on his nerves as much as the normal badgering would have. He was starting to think he had hit his head during the war because he really was becoming very sentimental about the strangest things.

He did not know what had bought about the girl's sudden change in demeanour, maybe it was because of their failed attempt at a kiss during the battle or she was trying to be gentle after the death of Fred. Either way she was not being herself and he just wished she would go back to normal, wanting something in the new, post war world that was familiar.

The party was a bad idea in his mind. He didn't want to sit in a room full of people, thinking about all the individuals who should be there but weren't and how the people who were left behind were forever changed by their experiences. Making his mind up Ron said his excuses to a barely listening Hermione before leaving the table and heading to his room.

He had a bottle of whisky George had given to him for a 'special occasion', which was calling out to him.

Draco was lounging on his bed trying not to hear the voices coming from the common room while the others were setting up for the party. The sounds were loud and excited and it made him even more determined not to leave the room for fear of bringing down the mood.

He was just beginning to wonder if he should get a book or something, just to occupy his mind when Ron burst through the door and started frantically rummaging about in his case at the bottom of his bed.

Draco could not help but appreciate the way Weasley's trousers hugged the back of his legs as he squatted down in his search. The red head had filled out nicely in the last year or so, his previously gangly frame now rounded by subtle but defined musculature.

This wasn't the first time Draco had appreciated the view in his room and he only thanked Salazar he hadn't been caught yet. The idea alone of a Malfoy ogling a Weasley would be enough to fill the pages of the daily profit for weeks. Not that he cared any more, the Malfoy name meant nothing to him or to anyone else now, not after the war. They still had their money, but their reputation was shot to pieces.

One of the benefits of this new change in status was he now no longer gave a damn about what other people thought of him, his mask had fallen away completely. It also left him room to chance a glance at Ron's tight bum, something he would be forever grateful for.

"What are you hunting for Weasley?" He asked once he had decided he'd done enough perving for now.

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin and swivelled to face the man on the bed whom he hadn't even noticed when he'd walked in.

Now that he got a good look at him, he appreciated the refined posture he held, even while slouched on his bed, his left hand tucked behind his head and his right resting on his slim stomach, his right knee bent up to the ceiling. The pose made him look like he was just waiting for someone to paint him, or maybe Ron was just projecting his own wishes.

"Christ Malfoy, you scared the pants off me. Don't sneak up on a guy like that." He said, his hand pressed to his chest to still his heart.

"You're a bit jumpy, aren't you? Not up to something you shouldn't be?" Draco asked, thoroughly amused by the other boys' dramatics. Ron shuffled his foot, looking a bit sheepish and the Slytherin raised his eyebrow in question. As if to answer, the man pulled a bottle of whisky from behind his back and gave a crooked smile. Draco huffed out a laugh and pushed himself up to lean on his elbows. "There's going to be a bit more than one bottle of whisky at the party Weasley and we're all over age now so why are you so worried?"

"It's not for the party." He answered, "I don't want to go, and I was planning on going to sit in the astronomy tower or out by the lake and drink it. On my own." He clarified and Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. I'm avoiding the party myself so I'm hardly one to lecture you on the benefits of socialising." He said before slumping back onto the bed.

Ron nodded and was about the leave the room to make his excuses to the others and head out but something stopped him before he got even a few feet away. The Gryffindor did not know what was making him feel it but he had a sudden urge to invite Draco to his little pity party for one.

It might have been how lonely he looked, laying there staring at the ceiling, or it might have been how much he really wanted to see that pointy aristocratic face of his break into a smile rather than the forlorn look he wore right now.

Ron stood gazing at the blonde-haired man on the bed and struggled with himself internally before coming to a decision.

"You're welcome to join me," He felt like a declaration of something more than just a willingness to drink in the same room as the Slytherin man.

Draco looked at the man before him and slowly raised himself up until he was sitting, one leg folded under him.

"You want me to come with you and drink? Alone." Draco asked, slowly, as though he had never even considered the idea. Which of course he hadn't. Ron nodded, giving him a small, slightly embarrassed smile. "I didn't think you'd even want to be in the same room as me let alone socialising." Draco blurted before he could stop himself.

Ron shrugged his broad shoulders making Draco realise it wasn't just his arse which was distinctly more defined than in previous years.

"If you'd have said that last year or even six months ago I would have agreed but now…" Ron sighed heavily, "Things have changed Malfoy. I don't want to be the same man I was back then and… well it would be nice to have someone to talk to." He admitted.

Draco wasn't even slightly sure what to say to that deceleration, but he knew he didn't want to be alone in this room listening to the sound of people having fun without him outside the door. Therefore, he simply nodded his head and tilted it in intrigue when Ron's smile practically lit up the room. More noises floated through the door, catching his attention, it sounded as though the party had started in earnest now.

"How will we get past without anyone cornering us?" He asked. Ron frowned, looking the door before smiling in mischief at him.

"I'll be right back." He said before running out the room. Draco didn't have time to be confused by his sudden disappearance before he was back and holding a shimmering silver cloak between his fingers. "Come on get your stuff, it'll be cold out you'll need a cloak."

They rushed about getting a few things before they met by the door and Ron drew Draco in close and threw the cloak over them.

"We'll have to move slowly or else they'll see our feet moving." He said, as if being within touching distance of the other man was an everyday occurrence.

It was not of course, and that was what Ron was blaming for the current lump in his throat as he looked down at his roommate. It was not the fact that Draco's skin was even more clear and unblemished than he thought, or the fact that his lips were a far rosier shade of pink and much fuller than expected. Not even that Draco was much shorter than he had thought, his head only just reaching Ron's chin.

Draco for his part was trying to slow his breathing to a normal rate, having the taller wizard this close to him was doing things to him he had not anticipated.

He was noticing things he had never expected to notice about Ron Weasley. For example, his eyes were an abnormally bright shade of blue, which contrasted marvellously with his creamy, freckled skin. His hair while being typical Weasley red had streaks of much darker auburn running through it and looked to be unbearably soft.

He thought he might be staring judging by Ron's nonplussed expression so tried to tear his eyes away from the red head's surprisingly pleasant features.

"Is this an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked, not liking how breathy his voice was when he spoke.

Ron cleared his throat and used the other man's question as a distraction.

"Yeah, its Harry's he won't mind me borrowing it though." He said with a grin.

Draco nodded, and they began to make their way into the common room where the party was in full swing. They made their way quickly out of the portrait, careful not to bump into anyone or jostle each other and dislodge the cloak.

"Where to now?" Ron asked once they had made it out the common room and were standing in the empty corridor in front of the entrance.

"The lake should be nice and quiet this time of day." Draco suggested and so they began walking, still huddled under the cloak, away from prying eyes. Neither of them wanted to explain their little late-night escapade to anyone they might bump into. They could barely explain it to themselves.

Once they reached the entrance hall doors Ron whipped the cloak from their shoulders and then regretted it immediately as the warmth from Draco's body left his side. He had been enjoying being close to the other man, getting a waft of his cologne or feeling their hands brush accidently as they walked.

He was not entirely sure where any of these new feelings were coming from. He had never felt anything like it for the man walking next to him, or any other man for that matter, before. He supposed he'd been so focussed on Hermione for such a long time there hadn't been any room for anyone else. Now he was starting to think that maybe he had missed something major regarding his sexuality.

He supposed this kind of thing was not something that should be scrutinised so closely and was more instinctual than anything else. Whatever he was feeling he was just going to feel it and go with it, he was done with over analysing his emotions, as he had with Hermione, he just wanted to be able to feel and act on those feelings without worrying endlessly about the consequences.

They walked until they reached the lake and sat on the steep bank, which lead down to the water. Bushes and trees, acting as a buffer to the icy October wind, surrounded them. Even still, it was a cold night so they each cast warming charms on their cloaks before sitting down on the blanket Ron had remembered to bring from atop his bed. They sat silently taking in the clear autumn sky and the bright harvest moon before Ron took out the bottle of whisky and gulped down a shot, wincing as it burned his tongue and then handing it to Malfoy who downed some without complaint.

After they had downed a few more shots, they found themselves loosening up a bit and ended up talking about a whole manner of things. Some of which they would not even mention to their closest friends let alone someone who had been an enemy up until remarkably recently.

Draco talked about his family and his utter apathy towards his father. How his mother was coping under her house arrest, with her husband in jail and how scared he was for her, all alone in that big house. He told the other man how frightened he had been at his trial, so sure he was heading the same way as his father. How staggered he had been when Ron himself alongside Harry and Hermione had testified for him. Then he talked over the atmosphere within the school, how he wished he had not returned if only to make things easier for everyone else.

Ron interrupted multiple times during his dialogue, offering comfort regarding his mother's wellbeing, ensuring the other man the female Malfoy was a strong woman and knew how to make the best of a bad job. He explained his reasoning for speaking at his trial, telling Draco how the idea of someone his own age going to Azkaban, a place that made grown men and hardened criminals weep, made his stomach turn. He told Draco to try not to care what other people thought and not to worry about one or two people who may want to take revenge on him for the death eater's wrong doings. There would always people who would stand up for him and defend him if needs be, it went unspoken that Ron would be one of those people.

After a long time just talking and drinking, the pair lapsed into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, despite the rather personal themes they had been discussing only moments before.

Draco could not remember the last time he had talked for so long about himself and his feelings, it felt nice being the centre of Ron Weasley's attention in a positive way for once. The other man had been sympathetic and inquisitive but not nosey, always changing the subject if it looked like Draco was getting distressed.

The Slytherin was laying on his back staring up at the sky, his knees bent and his hands behind his head, while Ron lay on his side facing him, his head propped up in his left hand and his other hand laying on the ground in front of him, his long legs crossed at the ankle.

"What happened between you and Granger?" Draco asked suddenly, making Ron's head whip up from where he was playing with the grass. Ron did not answer and Draco twisted his head to see the red head's bewildered expression. "It's obvious something's happened between you two. Your fights used to be legendary; we could practically hear you down in the dungeons on some occasions. This year you look like you barely speak. I just wondered why." The blonde explained. Ron still didn't answer so he carried on. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said quietly, trying hard to hide his disappointment.

He had trusted Ron with some very personal thoughts and the fact other man wouldn't do the same for him, it made him a bit sad.

"I didn't know you studied me so much that you noticed that kind of thing." Ron said finally, his grin cheeky. Draco flushed and the Gryffindor chuckled, "I suppose it is probably pretty obvious. Things are so different now; I shouldn't be surprised I'm not the only one to see the changes." He sighed and looked back at Draco whose expression was gentle and understanding. "We kissed during the final battle," Ron explained, eyes still locked with the Slytherin's as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I was so sure that I was in love with her and it was all very heat of the moment. I was convinced it was going to be perfect and then it happened and there was no..." his brows furrowed as he searched for the right word, "…Spark. There was no spark. I thought maybe I'd just built it up too much in my head and nothing would ever live up to what I'd imagined but then the battle was over and we tried to make a go of a relationship but… it just never felt right. We just kind of fizzled out after that and nothing has really been the same between us since." He finished with a one-shoulder shrug, eyes still fixed on the other man's pale face.

The moonlight was making the other man's already handsome features ethereal in their beauty and Ron could hardly bring himself to blink unless the image in front of his eyes were to disappear. He didn't want to be thinking about Hermione right now he wanted to be thinking about Draco.

"I've never even kissed anyone before so I don't really understand what you mean." Realising what he had said Draco flushed brilliantly.

He silently cursed the alcohol running through his blood, loosening his lips. Ron's eyebrows were high on his forehead and his mouth was gaping slightly.

"You've never…" Ron said utterly bewildered, Draco shook his head and went back to looking at the sky. He didn't know why but the idea that Malfoy had never been kissed made Ron's stomach clench pleasantly. "Well my mum used to say that when someone kisses the person they're meant to be with they should feel as though a whole heard of hippogriffs were charging through their veins and their skin was both freezing and boiling at the same time. It should be electrifying, according to her anyway." Ron was blushing now, not used to using such flowery words.

"I never had you down as a hopeless romantic Weasley." Draco said with a quirky little smile Ron could barely tear his eyes away from.

"Yeah well, I've had a fair amount of whisky, besides it wasn't me that said it, it was my mum." He said, "I'd like to think she's right though, that you feel something special when you _kiss_ someone special."

"I doubt I'll ever find out." Draco said quietly.

"Why not?" Ron asked nonplussed, he could not think why no one would want to kiss this man. Hell, he wanted to right now and he had hated him not so long ago.

The idea of wanting to kiss a man confused him no end but he could not deny that it sounded like a great idea right now. Draco was just too handsome and this new side of him he was seeing was very attractive in other ways to.

He was gentler when he wasn't pretending to be some kind of ice prince, he still wasn't the most open with his facial expressions, but his eyes said a lot more than they ever had before. His smiles were lovely when they weren't being used to mock and his laugh was infectious. Ron definitely wanted to kiss Draco and he would have, in the spirit of 'going with it', he had adopted, if it wasn't for the fact he was scared he'd be hexed if he tried.

"There aren't many people who are brave enough to take on the kind of baggage I carry around with me." Draco answered after a moment. "Even fewer men who are that brave and gay."

It took a few moments for his words to reach Ron's alcohol addled brain. When they did, he gulped, and his ears flushed, maybe he wouldn't be hexed after all if he tried for that kiss.

"You're gay then?" He asked and then winced at his own stupid question. Draco just laughed.

"Yes, Ron I'm gay." He answered as though explaining it to a particularly dense child; Ron just scowled lightly at him. "That's why I've never kissed anyone. I don't know any other gay blokes in Hogwarts, ones that aren't taken anyway, besides until this year I've never really had the time to go looking for someone; it never seemed like a priority." He continued with a shrug.

"I thought you went to the yule ball with Parkinson in fourth year?" Draco looked a little green.

"What you're insinuating is disgusting, Pansy is like a little sister to me. That year's actually when I realised I wasn't interested in women at all." Ron looked at him enquiringly. "I spent an awful lot more time staring at Potter's arse than I did any of the girls in the room." He said by way of explanation, a devilish smirk gracing his features.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out his head at the Slytherin's declaration before a slow smile crept on his face and then suddenly he was bellowing in laughter, rolling around on the ground red in the face. Draco's smirk became a genuine grin before the sound of his own mirth-filled laughter joined Ron's. They laughed for a long time, sometimes stopping only to look at one another and start all over again. When they eventually calmed down, they were laying on their sides facing each other, much closer than they had been before, the laughter had finished but they were grinning like fools and Ron was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Gods, I haven't laughed like that in _way_ too long." He said when all the tears had gone.

"I don't think I ever have." Draco said. Ron just shook his head sadly.

"If only Harry knew, he'd be so confused." He said with a chuckle. "Draco Malfoy having a crush on Harry Potter. Who knew?"

"I didn't say I had a crush on him he's just got a really nice arse." Draco said with a sly smile. "Besides I did say I needed someone brave, you don't get much braver than a Gryffindor and a member of the golden trio at that."

"I'm a Gryffindor to you know, and a member of the golden trio and I don't see you looking at my arse." Ron said pointedly then wanted to slap himself at how jealous he sounded.

"You don't _see_ me no." Draco replied his smirk evil.

He did not know why he was admitting this to the red head but to hell with it, he loved the way the other man blushed and besides Ron was straight, it wasn't like a bit of harmless flirting would get him anywhere.

"What?" Ron squeaked and blushed hard, "You mean you've checked me out?" Draco just nodded. "Why?! I'm hardly anything to look at, especially not compared to Harry."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked, genuinely puzzled. Ron just looked away, a bit embarrassed at his outburst. "You've got a nice body Ron, you're tall, more muscled than I expected, your hair isn't half as garish as when we were younger, your freckles are kind of cute to and your eyes are just…" Draco trailed of realising he had probably said too much judging by the way Ron was staring at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"That's… wow, thank you… that's a big compliment, especially coming from someone like you." The Gryffindor said without thinking.

"Why especially from me?" Draco asked.

"Well you're, you know… perfect." Ron asked, his cheeks completely flaming now as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Perfect? Me?" Draco was caught off guard by that, he knew his expression was incredulous.

"Yeh I mean you're just… it's really hard to explain ok but you're just so _pure_ looking." Draco's mouth was gaping open now but Ron continued, unsure where he was getting all his confidence but convinced it had to do with the half a bottle of whisky he had drank. "You've got perfectly unblemished skin, never a hair out of place. You dress impeccably and the way you move… it's like you glide around the room. You are so graceful I feel like a big old buffoon when I'm in the same area as you." Ron could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment, but he didn't regret saying it. Not when Draco's face was the personification or wonder.

"You really think all that about me?" Draco's voice was breathy and something about it made Ron's blood pump faster, he nodded yes, ignoring the way his heart was thumping in his chest. "That's… I mean… I don't know what to say."

Their gazes locked and the world around them blurred around the edges, the only thing Draco could see was a pair the liveliest blue eyes, like a cloudless summer sky. They were so much closer than they had been, he could make out the palest of freckles on the bridge of Ron's perfectly straight nose and the dark red colour of his eyelashes.

Working on instinct Ron leaned forward painfully slowly and watched as Draco moved back, not trying to get away from him, after all he still held his stare intensely, but repositioning himself so he was laying on his back with the Gryffindor leaning over him. Their faces were centimetres apart, Ron's nose brushed lightly against Draco's, their breath mingled, and he smelt the expensive aftershave the Slytherin used. Ron's right leg moved to between both of Draco's and he propped himself up on his elbow, so he was hovering over the blonde.

"What's happening?" Draco asked dazedly not taking his eyes away from the Gryffindor's.

Ron's hand came up and brushed a lock of pale gold hair behind his ear and he practically whimpered at the delicate touch. He had to bite his lip to stop the sound escaping.

"I have no idea," Ron answered, staring at where Malfoy's teeth bit into the flesh of his lower lip. "But I'm ok with it if you are?" he said boldly.

Draco just nodded slowly, causing his nose to brush Ron's softly.

"Just go with it." Ron whispered before the hand, which had been in Draco's hair brushed against his face, his thumb gently pulled on the blonde's lip until it slipped out from his teeth, pink and plump from the abuse.

All at once, the distance between them closed and Ron's lips descended onto his onetime rival's.

The kiss was so tender and so sweet Draco thought he could cry from the unexpected emotions, which welled up within him. He decided Mrs Weasley was probably the most intelligent woman he had ever known, she had described kissing perfectly.

Ron was the sun and Draco was trapped in his gravitational pull, being warmed in the most delightful way by his rays. His eyes closed of their own accord and his lips moved slowly against the other man's, unsure what he was doing but willing to be lead along by the more experienced one of the two of them.

All too soon, Ron pulled back and Draco's eyes popped open as he heard a breathy whine leave his own throat.

Ron looked down at the other man and took in the blown wide pupils, the pink tinge to his cheeks and the puffiness off his lips. He heard the whine and decided it was the most sinfully delicious sound he had ever heard. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged back at the blonde and dragged him into a much harder and needier kiss, loving the way Draco relaxed beneath his body.

When the Gryffindor kissed him again, Draco dragged in a huge lung full of air through his nose. If he thought his skin was heated from the relatively chaste kiss they had shared before he had no idea what was happening now, he must be on fire. Ron was pushing against his mouth firmly, taking over all his senses. He felt too soft hair beneath his fingers, unsure when he had reached up to card his hands through the silky locks, his nose filled with the musky scent of the man and his tongue tasted whisky.

Their lips were moving in tandem now, pushing against each other in a battle for dominance. On instinct, Draco's tongue traced Ron's bottom lip, which he had captured between his and suddenly Ron's tongue was between his teeth and he gave a deep guttural moan at the sensation.

Ron was in heaven, he was sure of it; he was dead and in heaven. He had never felt so many emotions from a kiss before; it was somewhat frightening but far more exciting. The fact that this was happening with Draco Malfoy of all people was of little consequence to him, he was a firm believer in fate and my god this had fate written all over it, it may as well have been written in the stars as far as he was concerned.

He shifted his long body, so he was kneeling between the blonde's legs, hovering over him so as not to squash him. His one hand had been in Draco's hair cupping his head lovingly but now he needed more, to feel the strong body laying beneath him. His hand moved lower until it ran down the long neck of the other man, he used his thumb to trace gently over his Adam's apple, loving the way it bobbed beneath his touch. Then he went further dragging his palm down over Draco's chest before wrapping his hand firmly around the Slytherin's hip, holding him to the ground.

His cock twitched as he felt Draco try to shift upwards under his tight hold, clearly looking to seek out friction. Ron pulled back, looked down at the other man, and felt himself harden even more at the sight of a panting, rumpled Malfoy looking thoroughly snogged. Grey eyes looked up at him through heavy lids and Ron grinned before diving forward and kissing the man on the jaw, making a path of kisses down to his neck, following the route his palm had taken moments earlier.

"Oh," Draco gasped out gently as Ron reached a sensitive spot beneath his ear, he felt the red head grinning against his skin.

"I never thought you'd be so responsive." He said, still kissing his neck.

"Thought about this often have you Weasley?" Draco asked his voice husky and deeper than he had ever heard it.

"Not really, but you can bet it's going to be all I think about from now on." Draco's smile was brighter than the moon above them at his words and Ron could not resist pulling him into another scorching kiss.

While their lips fought, Draco's hands left Ron's hair and started pulling at his tie desperately, needing to feel more of the man above him. After finally getting it loose he undid it completely before chucking it somewhere to the side, uncaring as to where it landed. He then began working at the clasp on his cloak and dragging it off the Gryffindor's shoulders. While he worked, he could feel Ron doing the same for him until all that was left was their school shirts and trousers; they never once parted from each other.

The buttons on Ron's shirt were the bane of Draco's life at this moment in time. With an impatient growl, he grabbed the offending garment and yanked as hard as he could, making the buttons ping off all around them and revealing the magnificently sculpted chest beneath.

Ron pulled back sharply at the feel of the cold air on his chest and looked down at himself before looking back at Draco in shock.

"Sorry, it was in my way." Draco said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"You're kidding me, right? That's the single sexiest thing anyone has ever done to me." Ron said his face filled with awe before mashing his lips to Draco's once more, their tongues duelling in the most wonderful way almost instantly.

Draco slid his hands along the newly revealed flesh groaning in pleasure at the feel of tight muscles under his fingertips. His fingers brushed one of Ron's hard nipples and the man gasped against his lips, encouraged Draco began running his finger over the nub gently before tweaking it firmly between his thumb and forefinger. Ron hissed harshly and bit Draco's lip in retaliation, which made him arch up to the body above him lustfully and moan.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed friction, and he wanted to feel the heat of the sun even closer to him, he dragged his hands down Ron's strong body, wrapping his arms around the man before tugging gently until he was lying flat against him, their heaving chests pushed firmly against one another.

The animalistic growl, which escaped Ron as his body connected with the smaller one beneath him, was like no sound he had ever made before. The sweet friction of his hard cock pushing against Draco's was mind blowing and they were still wearing clothes.

Not for much longer, if he had anything to say about it.

He began kissing down Draco's exposed throat again ensuring he paid extra attention to anywhere that made the other man twitch or moan in pleasure. When he reached the junction of his throat and chest, he bought his hands up and began the torturously slow task of undoing the buttons on his rumpled white shirt. He kissed all the smooth white skin being slowly revealed to him and marvelled at the desperate sounds, which left the other man's mouth as he got lower and lower down his body. When his task was over, he helped Draco sit up a little and pulled the obstructive garment from his shoulders before laying him back down.

Draco was a whining mess by now and so when all movement stopped and he felt the other man leaning back on his heals between his legs he got nervous and looked up at the red head. Ron's expression was unreadable as he stared down at his body and Draco shifted self-consciously. Ron saw it and blue snapped to grey before he spoke in the most tender, sincere voice Draco had ever heard anyone use.

"You're beautiful Draco, just as perfect as I thought." He said and the Slytherin melted.

Draco's chest was not as defined as Ron's own was but the sinuous muscle which flexed and relaxed under his gaze was just was gorgeous in his opinion. The skin on the rest of his body was just as pale and as blemish free as his face and his abdomen was smooth with minimal definition to his abs and hips.

Ron hadn't lied he really did think this man was more beautiful than anyone had any right to be and as he watched Draco blush and breath heavily under his intense observation he vowed to show him just how gorgeous he was.

When he leaned back over the pale man, his movements were slow and predatory. To Draco he looked like a lion that had cornered its prey and fully intended to play with its food before eating it. It scared him a little how indescribably happy he was to be that prey.

Ron kissed him only once on the lips, before he yet again made the slow journey down his body, this time adding little nips and licks along the exposed skin. Draco's head was thrown back as he discovered a new fact about himself; he didn't mind a little pain mixed in with his pleasure, by the time the red head reached his hips Draco was flat on his back and panting staring up at the moon.

Ron looked up at the body of the blonde beneath him and his chest swelled in pride that _he_ could reduce this proud man to a whimpering, quivering heap.

He could see the hard length straining to get free from Draco's trousers and he gulped noisily. He had never done this before and he was nervous but he so desperately wanted to give his new Slytherin lover the most intense pleasure and he knew this would be the most satisfying way.

He unzipped Draco's trousers and swiftly pulled them down, revealing black silky boxers, which he quickly drew down also. The large erection which bounced free was as hard as he suspected he was beneath his own trousers and the sight made his mouth water, it was long and thin, smaller than his perhaps but no less gorgeous. The tip glistened with pre-come already and Ron had never wanted to taste anything more in his life.

He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Draco staring down at him, eyes wide with anticipation and surprise. His eyes never leaving the other man's, Ron leaned forward and took a tentative swipe with his tongue at the head of Draco's cock. The other man whined pitifully and Ron grinned at him before he pressed his lips to the head and then lowered his mouth slowly down, being sure to tuck his teeth behind his lips.

The sight before him enraptured Draco.

Ron Weasley, Gryffindor extraordinaire, one third of the golden trio, chess player supreme and war hero was sucking the cock of Draco Malfoy, death eater, enemy of Harry Potter and all-round evil git. His mind was completely blown and then, as Ron's head went lower and took him into his throat, wiped blank. Nothing mattered more than the deeply powerful feeling of Ron's hot mouth around his throbbing shaft.

Ron did not think the taste was as unpleasant as he was expecting, slightly bitter mixed with something else he could not describe, but not disgusting. The silky soft feeling of the skin on Draco's heavy dick on his tongue was strangely enjoyable but the best thing about it was the heavy panting whines, which the other man kept letting escape his throat.

He began bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he did and swiping his tongue along the slit on the head when he reached the top before repeating the process. As he got more confident and Draco's whines morphed into passionate moans he took more and more of the man's cock into his mouth, feeling the head of it brushing against the back of his throat. He forced his gag reflex down not wanting to ruin this for Draco.

Draco's hands were in his hair now, urging him to go faster and faster. He needed Ron to keep doing exactly what he was doing; the pleasure was the most intense thing he had ever felt. He had wanked himself off numerous times before of course but this was nothing like that, he'd never felt so completely undone by the heady feeling of having his dick in Ron's mouth.

At the same time, however he was not sure this was how he wanted things to end tonight. He was enjoying it immensely but he wanted, no, he needed Ron to be feeling good to. He wanted to make Ron come undone and if the man carried on the way he was Draco did not think he would have enough energy left in him to make it enjoyable for the Gryffindor.

He felt the pressure building in his stomach and knew he would not last much longer so he tugged on Ron's hair, pulling the Gryffindor away from his cock regrettably.

Ron looked at the Slytherin enquiringly, he had been so sure, that Draco had been enjoying what he had been doing but now he was pulling him up his body and away from his dick. He was about to ask what was wrong when Draco slammed their mouths together in a frantic, needy kiss and Ron moaned deeply, loving the intoxicating feeling of being wanted so desperately by the blonde.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Draco's hand was in his trouser and rubbing his aching cock roughly. The pleasure was so strong Ron had to pull away from Draco's hot mouth.

"Fuck, Draco." He groaned, moving his hips in time with the blonde's movements.

"God's Ron, your dick is so hard. I need to see it, let me see it please." Draco's voice was raspy and without even thinking Ron complied, leaning back onto his heals and undoing his trousers, quickly pulling them down along with his boxers.

Draco's eyes were wide and his pupils blown as he practically drooled over the sight of Ron, bared to him in the moonlight. His cock was at least 8 inches long and he knew it was thick enough his fingers struggled to touch around it, it was spectacular and Draco felt a potent need well up within him at the sight.

He sat up in front of the red head and reach out, wrapping his fingers around him as best he could and pumping his fist gently. Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and Draco grinned evilly, glad it wasn't just him that was so affected by the touch of another. He reached up to Ron's hair again and pulled the man down so he was lying atop him once more. Their erection's connected and he moaned sensually as Ron left out a hissed curse.

"Merlin, Draco. I need you so bad." Ron said, his face pressed into the blonde's shoulder. Draco just groaned in agreement, loving hearing the Gryffindor's voice directly in his ear.

Ron's hips rocked forward gently and both men hissed in appreciation, their hard pricks rubbing together, creating exquisite friction. The pace built from there and soon enough they were rutting against one another, hands roaming over any patch of skin they could find their moans and curses filling the night.

"Argh, Draco you're so fucking hot like this." Ron wasn't sure where the words were coming from but he needed to let the blonde know what he was doing to him. "I just want to take you like this over and over. You're so fucking sexy Draco."

Draco for his part was so beyond words. He was making those wicked noises Ron was learning to love so much and was driving him wild by touching him anywhere he could reach, scratching his nails into his hips and biting down gently on his shoulder. There were just so many sensations Ron was sure he would not last much longer. He leaned forward slightly, pressing every inch of his upper body to the smaller man and hissed in his ear.

"I want to make you come Draco. I want to see the look on your face when you come, calling out my name. Please let me see you come Draco."

"Oh, gods Ron!" Draco was so close; the feel of Ron's hot breath on his ear and hearing those filthy words spilling from his lips was driving him mad.

"Ngh, Draco, fuck you're so hot. Fucking come for me love. Do it, just come!"

"Argh RON!"

Draco's orgasm built hard and fast and after only a few more upwards thrusts, hot come was shooting between his body and Ron's. He arched his back, grabbed hold of Ron's arse to steady himself and ground himself hard against the other man, riding out the last of his orgasm.

"That is so fucking… ahh Draco!" Ron cried as he came quickly after the blonde, seeing stars and latching his mouth to the other to stifle his loud cursing.

After it was over Ron lay heavily on the other man, too weak to lift himself off. He didn't think Draco minded, he was still clutching at Ron's back after all. They were kissing lazily now, lips and tongues exploring each other slowly while they came down from their amazing high.

Ron managed to gather the energy to roll off the blonde after a few minutes of languid kissing and slumped to the side still breathing deeply. The cool night air hit is heated body and he closed his eyes in bliss at the dramatic change in temperatures. When he opened them, again he looked to his right and saw Draco staring up at the stars a look of amazement plastered on his face. He was covered in both their come, as was Ron, and was still completely naked.

Ron had never seen anything so brilliant in his whole life.

Draco felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Ron's heated expression and he grinned happily at the red head, not caring one bit how dishevelled he undoubtedly was.

"That was…" He trailed off, not sure he could quantify their experience.

"Amazing? Bloody fantastic? Unexpected? The hottest thing I have ever been part of in my life?" Ron suggested, goofy smile never leaving his lips.

"Quite." Draco said, thinking all the above about covered it. Ron laughed lightly and Draco joined him.

After not too much longer they started to get cold and began rearranging their clothes. When they finished they packed up the few things they bought with them and when that was done they stood opposite each other taking in their tousled appearance.

Ron's hair was in a right state, bits sticking up left and right. His shirt was buttoned but the number of missing buttons left gaping holes up and down it and it was rumpled so badly he doubted even house elves would ever get it flat again.

Draco hadn't fared much better, his shirt was creased as well and covered in grass stains. His hair had bits of leaves sticking out of it and his lips were a dark angry looking pink from being kissed so fiercely.

"So… what happens now?" Draco asked, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of himself.

He had no idea what this meant to the other man, it had felt so right to Draco but maybe for Ron it was just a quick tumble to relieve stress or to distract himself from something.

"What did you feel when I kissed you?" Ron asked his expression serious.

Draco thought about it, he had felt so very much he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to describe it all but then he remembered Ron's mother's description of kissing the right person from earlier. He straightened his spine and stared into blue eyes, wishing to convey so many emotions he still wasn't sure he understood himself and wasn't at all sure Ron would ever be able to reciprocate.

"Hippogriffs." He said simply, hoping Ron knew what he meant. The red head nodded a small smile playing on his lips. "What about you?" He asked, needing to know for sure.

"Hippogriffs." Ron answered without needing to think for a moment.

Draco's smile was blinding and Ron returned it feeling warm all over once more despite the chill in the air.

"Maybe we should go back now. It's bound to be late and we'll catch a chill if we stay out much longer."

Draco nodded once and they began to make their way back into the castle slowly. Ron threw the cloak over them once they reached the doors and they pressed closely together, still grinning like fools.

They made it back to the common room without a hitch and were amazed to discover the party was still well underway. Everyone looked to be thoroughly inebriated and they took a moment to watch the landscape from a secluded corner.

Seamus and Dean were arm-wrestling while a large crowed were cheering them on. Neville was chatting happily to an amused Zacharias Smith who was drawing the animated Gryffindor while he talked, judging by the rosiness in Neville's cheeks, he was more than a bit drunk. Harry and Ginny were dancing to some song on the wireless in front of the fire while Luna danced around them, flailing her arms around wildly. Hermione was sat in Theo Nott's lap, the Slytherin looking more than a little dazed, as she talked animatedly about the rights of house elves. Pansy Parkinson was platting Padma Patil's hair while Parvati platted hers and right in the middle of the room Greg Goyle was passed out cold on the floor with Terry Boot asleep, resting his head on the Slytherin's stomach and Hannah Abbott's head resting in his lap as she snoozed also.

Draco and Ron shared a look and had to put their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles at the completely bizarre scene they had just walked in on. Once they were back in their room, they whipped off the cloak and let themselves laugh.

"What a day!" Draco exclaimed, "Did you see Theo's face? He looked like Christmas and his birthday had come early." Ron snickered quietly.

"Bloody priceless that is. I wonder how much she's had to drink?" Ron asked still grinning amusedly.

"I have no idea but I hope it's not enough that she forgets it in the morning." Draco said simply, Ron looked a bit confused so he elaborated. "Theo has always had a bit of a crush on our resident book worm. It would be nice if they could at least be friends after this." Ron's eyebrows rose before he frowned, thinking about the possibility of Hermione and the dark haired Slytherin getting together.

He shook his head; he really did not want to be thinking about his friend now. Especially not when he had a very stunning Slytherin of his own standing just in front of him in their room. Their very private, sound proofed room.

Draco was so lost in thought he missed the way Ron's eyes raked over his, still greatly dishevelled, form until the red head was standing directly in front of him and holding his chin so it tilted up and their eyes locked.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." Ron said, his voice having dropped an octave. "Not just the sex stuff but spending time with you to. It was nice being with you and talking about things. It's so easy to talk to you." He admitted.

"I enjoyed myself to." Draco responded with a shy smile. "What does this make us now?" He asked becoming uncertain once more.

"I don't really know. I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone to know about it yet though." Draco's heart dropped and Ron must have seen it in his face because he carried on quickly. "I definitely want to start something with you love but… before today I didn't even know I was into men. It's all happened very fast and I need time to process it. Everyone else will need time to get used to it to, so I think maybe we could start hanging around together outside the dorm, being friends and see how things go from there. We can still be a couple and kiss and do other stuff in private when we want to and then if we think this is going somewhere we can start doing it around school."

Draco thought about what he was suggesting quietly for a moment and Ron held his breath. He hoped the other man understood where he was coming from. This was going to be a big adjustment for some people; they wouldn't understand the sudden change of going from enemies to a couple in less than 24 hours. Hell, Ron wasn't even sure he understood it, but he knew what he felt, and he was willing to do anything to see where this went. He just hoped the other man agreed.

Finally, Draco came to a decision and nodded his head, smiling slightly at the taller man.

"I can see where you're coming from. It would be unbelievable to a lot of people and some might even think I'd put a spell on you or poisoned you with a love potion if we just went out and snogged in the halls tomorrow morning." They both chuckled at the idea before Draco sighed, "It also means that if this goes wrong there won't be too much public drama." Ron grasped his chin again firmly and slid his other arm round his back, holding him close to his chest.

"This isn't going to go wrong." Ron said and he was so sure of himself Draco almost believed him. "Hippogriffs remember." He continued with a silly grin and Draco smiled up at him and nodded.

Ron bent his head slowly and planted a soft kiss to Draco's lips, which made both men sigh, before pulling away.

"We both need a shower and then I think we should go to bed. I know it's the weekend but I really don't want to be tired all day tomorrow." Ron said quietly.

They took turns taking a shower and scrubbing the dirt and leaves off their skin, grinning stupidly as they did it, remembering how it all got there. They changed into their sleepwear in silence and then stood in the middle of the room, delaying saying goodnight, not wanting to separate.

"You know, we could transfigure the beds together, if you wanted." Ron suggested, a bright blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I was just waiting for you to suggest it." Draco agreed eagerly before turning to their beds.

He waved his wand and the two single beds became one large queen-sized bed with Gryffindor sheets and Slytherin hangings falling from the four posts. They clambered into the sheets and without thinking too much about it Ron pulled the smaller man to his chest and sighed happily, as Draco curled around him, his back pressed against him firmly and his hands clasping Ron's where they rested on his abdomen.

They fell asleep like that neither one thinking too much about the noises still coming from behind their dorm room door, only caring about the comfortable warmth of their bed partner.

Things between the two lovers developed well over the next couple of months. They began hanging out in the common room together first, talking and getting to know one another in the view of their friends and classmates. A few individuals gave them odd glances but it did not take long for people to get over it.

Hermione had pulled Ron aside once, after a week of them talking amicably and asked what it was all about. Ron had been straight with her, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"You're barely around to talk to any more what with all the studying you do and Harry's off with Ginny a lot. I need someone to talk to and Draco was around when you were not. He's a lot nicer now, you'd like him." He had said leaving a guilty looking Hermione behind, walking off and sitting next to Draco by the fire.

No one noticed the small squeeze of support the Slytherin gave the Gryffindor's hand when he sat back down.

Hermione had loosened up a bit after that. She had even come to sit with them every so often, joining in the conversation, when she was not drowning in homework. Ron pretended not to notice that it had taken Theo Nott also sitting with them for the girl to pluck up the courage. Ron was right, she and Draco got on quite well, finding they had a love for books and learning in common. Ron was getting his homework done in twice the time now he had two very intelligent friends encouraging him.

Harry had taken to the new arrangements remarkably well. He had made a comment about unrequited love and pulling pig tales and that had been it. Ron and Draco had shared a secretive smile, which no one caught when he said it. If only he knew. The black-haired man had also began joining them on the common room couches, along with Ginny who rarely left his side nowadays.

By the end of November, they had a small group of friends who sat with them regularly which consisted of Ron, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Theo, Pansy, Greg and Neville. It had taken the other eighth years a few days to understand that the mixed group of Slytherin and Gryffindor's were not going to murder each other before they relaxed.

For Ron who had only ever had a small friendship group at Hogwarts, consisting of Harry and Hermione, it was nice to have so many others he could now sit with and play chess with when the other two were caught up in other things. He would always choose to be with Draco most often of course but he found Pansy was remarkably good at chess and Theo was a huge Quidditch fan so he was fine being with them when his man was busy.

Not long after being outed as friends Ron and Draco decided to take their friendship into the wider Hogwarts area. They were seen doing homework in the library, talking in the great hall, walking together to classes and taking strolls down by the lake. At first, the school had been suspicious, waiting for the infamous Malfoy/Weasley rivalry to rear its ugly head, but it never did. Before Christmas came around it was more normal for the pair to be seen together than it was for them to be apart.

In private, their relationship had progressed quickly. They had been on multiple dates with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak, the marauders map and the room of requirement. They mainly sat together, enjoying getting to know one another over some food, strolling around Hogsmeade or skipping stones by the lake.

On one memorable occasion, Ron had made the room of requirement into a roof terrace with a view over Paris and they ate food the house elves prepared with the lights of the city spread out beneath them before dancing slowly to a song only they could hear. The Gryffindor had been thoroughly snogged for his efforts after that particular day.

They had both agreed early on that the night down by the lake had been further than either of them had been comfortable with really and they never would have gone that far if it had not been for the influence of alcohol. They did not regret it in the slightest but they thought it would be better to wait and allow their relationship to progress in a more sedate pace rather than giving in to lusty impulses. They still ended most night with a glorious snogging session but it had not gone further than a bit of heavy petting and Draco was quite proud of his restraint, the red head made him weak at the knees but he had held back.

Now however, he was finished waiting. It was not in his nature to be patient and he thought a month and a half was very much long enough to wait to take his relationship with Ron to the next level.

It was the Christmas holidays and both men had decided to stay at the school for the occasion to enjoy their last Hogwarts Christmas. Today was the day the train left Hogsmeade and Ron was walking Hermione and their other friends, who were leaving for the holidays, to the train station so say good-bye. He would be back soon so Draco needed to act fast to get everything ready.

When Ron did eventually get back, he entered his room and found Draco laying on the bed in his Gryffindor Quidditch jersey and a pair of red silk boxers with a red rose between his teeth. The room filled with candles and there was champagne on the bedside table.

"What's all this?" He asked his voice tight. The sight of Draco in his Quidditch top was sending goose bumps up and down his arms.

Draco got off the bed slowly, making sure to give Ron plenty of time to view his long, bare legs. He walked to the other man, wiggling his hips in a seductive manner and smirked when Ron could not tear his eyes away from the shirt he was wearing. It was a bit too big for him, due to Ron being so much broader than he was, so it fell off his shoulders and the sleeves hung down over his hands.

"I decided I'm ready for a little more than snogging and touching." Draco answered when he was only inches from the other man and handed him a glass of champagne he had picked up. He watched as Ron's Adams apple bobbed when he took a large gulp of the drink.

"Are you sure? Because if we start this I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if you change your mind." Ron's voice was close to cracking under invisible strain so he spoke softly, almost whispering.

Draco watched the other man as he struggled to hold himself back. His fingers were twitching, clearly begging to reach out and touch him, his breathing strained and his shoulders tense. To be wanted so plainly by a man such as Ron Weasley was doing things to Draco's insides, twisting them with unknown emotions but he decided to play with the man a little more before giving in.

He drank from the champagne flute delicately, making sure he used his tongue to lap up a little excess, which slipped down the rim of the glass. Then he took the rose in his hand and rubbed the ruby bud across the Gryffindor's cheek tenderly. Ron was clenching his fists now, the sensory over load he was experiencing putting pressure on his already tenuous restraint.

"Take me Ron." Draco commanded.

Like an elastic band, snapping the red head plunged forward wrapping the smaller man in his solid arms and kissing him fiercely. He had wanted this for so many weeks but knew he could not push Draco; he did not want to hurt the blonde and definitely didn't want him to think he was only in this for sex. Now he was being handed everything he craved on a silver platter and there was no way he was going to ruin this opportunity. He was desperate to make Draco his completely and lavish the man in as much of his attention as he could give.

Their kiss was frantic at first, Ron needing to show Draco how much he wanted him, how much the man made him ache with desire and how many strong emotions he sparked in him. Soon they slowed though, the Gryffindor wanted to drag this out for as long as possible and give Draco as much pleasure as he possibly could and he would not be able to do that if he rushed.

Draco's one hand was in his hair tugging gently on the copper locks; his other was at Ron's shoulder, needing the strong muscles beneath his fingers, the champagne flute thrown away as soon as their lips had touched. He could feel calloused fingers working their way under the Quidditch top he wore and groaned as they began rubbing the skin on his hips sensually as Ron started nipping the exposed skin on his shoulder.

"You look so bloody sexy in my clothes Draco." Ron's voice was music to his ears. They had quickly discovered after only a few nights together that hearing Ron talk dirty to him drove Draco mental and the Gryffindor used that to his advantage every opportunity he could get. "It makes me want to leave it on you while I fuck you into the mattress." Draco whined pitifully not even trying to hold back, he knew how much Ron loved how responsive he was. "Would you like that love? Me pounding into you while you wear my jersey?" Draco just nodded, too weak to do anything else.

In the blink of an eye, Ron gathered Draco into his arms, lifting him up roughly causing the blonde to yelp and wrap his legs around the other man's slim waist. The Gryffindor walked towards the bed, carrying the smaller man and still nibbling softly at his neck and shoulder.

Being hauled around as though he weighed no more than an ounce made Draco stiff in an instant. He was clutching at Ron's strong shoulders while whimpering softly at the rough contact between his cock and the tall man's firm abs. He was dropped back onto the bed and stared up at Ron as his lover quickly discarded the robes and shirt he had been wearing.

Draco swallowed hard at the sight before him. Ron's hair was mussed after his fingers had carded through it while they kissed, he was rock hard in his black trousers and the Slytherin ogled the outline of his member for a few moments before his eyes raked upwards and took in the defined abdominal muscles and outstanding chest. His lover was a gorgeous man and he felt immensely lucky to be sharing this moment with him.

Their eyes caught for a moment and they beamed, both equally hungry for what was to come and glad that it was happening with the man in front of them.

Ron knelt in front of the Slytherin's prone form on the floor and watched as Draco sat up to watch what he was doing. Gently the man took his lovers foot into his hand and began kissing a track from the ankle of his bare leg up to the knee and onwards until he reached the hem of his boxers, where he switched legs and took the same route up from the ankle on that leg. Draco was staring down at him, lips parted and breathing heavily and Ron did not take his eyes from the Slytherin's face, conveying his desires to the man without needing words.

When Ron finished his torturous exploration, he went to reach for Draco's aching cock, but the other man pulled his hand away before he could touch him. Ron looked at his confused for a moment and Draco explained.

"This was meant to be about me seducing you," He said, his voice soft. "You've gone and turned the tables."

"I just want to make you happy." The red head replied with a small smile.

"You do. Just by being you," Ron blushed but grinned up at his lover. "Let me show you how happy I can make you now, please."

The Gryffindor tried to object that Draco did make him immensely happy already, but the blonde cut him off by planting his lips firmly upon his and all thought left the man's brain. They stood once more, at the side of the bed and Draco used his hands to touch every square inch of creamy skin he could reach, addicted to the soft texture. They kissed at a leisurely pace both knowing where they were going but not in any hurry to get there. They had all the time in the world and planned to take it.

Draco's hands grasped at the buttons on Ron's trousers and slowly undid them, enjoying the weak noise, which escaped his lover's throat as his hand brushed against the firm length beneath. With the task done, he allowed the material to fall and watched as Ron kicked it away from them. A lump formed in Draco's throat as he pulled down the last piece of clothing separating him from Ron and he gulped as the hard shafted jutted out at him, begging for attention.

Molten silver connected with hazy blue until Ron closed his eyes and groaned deeply as Draco grasped his cock firmly in his fist. The blonde pumped his hand tentatively, and then firmer when Ron's hips twitched forward, seeking out more heat.

Draco loved how much power he had over the red head in this moment, Ron would always be the dominant one of the pair but he could still make his man come apart just with a touch or a kiss and it made him giddy to know it. Malfoys had always coveted power and now Draco could see why. Having this amount of control on a man as resilient as Ron Weasley was addictive and he was not sure he would ever get enough.

Ron was groaning quietly almost continuously now, eyes still closed and Draco took advantage. He quickly dropped to his knees before opening his mouth and taking Ron down his throat in one foul swoop. The red head's hips bucked violently and Draco almost choked before he steadied the man with his hands on both hips.

"Fuck!" Ron swore loudly looking down at his lover and feeling incalculably pleased that he was privileged enough to witness such a scene. Draco Malfoy on his knees with a cock in his mouth might just be the hottest thing in the world.

Ron brushed his hand along his lovers forehead, pushing a stray lock of hair out of the blonde's eyes, and Draco looked up and caught his gaze before he started bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks around Ron's thick shaft. It took a great deal of effort to stop his knees from buckling under him at the awe-inspiring pleasure that was rocketing through his body.

They carried on this way for a while, Draco gazing up at Ron and sucking him off slowly. After not very long however, Ron needed more and his hands found their way into Draco's hair. He started rocking his hips back and forth, forcing the blonde to pump his shaft faster and faster in and out of his mouth. The Slytherin's hands, which had been grasping his hips, settled on his arse cheeks and squeezed firmly, pushing Ron forward.

"Agh, Draco, gods your mouth feels so good." Ron was saying, "Do you like the way I fill your throat Draco?"

The man in question moaned and attempted to nod his head. Tears were forming in his eyes now and his jaw ached, but he had never felt more alive than in this moment, he almost didn't want it to end.

"You're so fucking sexy, you surprise me all the time how bloody gorgeous you are. Your lips wrapped round my cock and you still look like a fucking angel." Ron was babbling now but he could see the effect his words were having on the other man, he was moaning, and his pupils were blown wide as he stared up at him.

The pressure was building in Ron's abdomen and he knew he was getting close but he didn't want it to end like this so he pulled Draco up and met his mouth in a greedy kiss, loving being able to taste himself on the other man's lips. They walked backwards again and when the back of Draco's knees hit the side of the bed, he lay back, pulling Ron with him, their lips never parting.

Ron lay himself across the Slytherin's body between his legs and hissed when his naked skin encountered the silk of Draco's boxers. He leaned back and took hold of the last garment separating them, bar the Quidditch jersey, and tugged them down before throwing them across the room. Then he began tugging on the jersey and pulled it off the smaller man beneath him before discarding it. Both of them were completely naked now and staring at one another, cataloguing every detail to memory.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Draco." Ron said sincerely after a moment.

Draco blushed brightly and smiled up at the man, not sure he could say anything due to the lump that had formed in his throat.

Ron leaned back down again but instead of laying down, he remained kneeling over the blonde. He ran his hands over every square inch of skin he could find, taking the time to map out all the spots all over his body, which made the Slytherin whine or shiver. He found an area on his hip, which made the man's firm stomach twitch when lightly scratched, a patch on his inner thigh that made him hiss when licked, whispers in his ears made him arch upwards and any contact with the back of his knees made Draco breath in sharply.

The things Ron was doing to him were making Draco squirm with need and he was not afraid to show it. Despite Ron's inexperience Draco had decided he was born to give pleasure in this way, he was a natural and the Slytherin was privileged to be discovering that fact.

It wasn't long before exploratory fingers parted Draco's cheeks and found the puckered entrance between them. Both men stilled when they felt it, Ron's look was questioning, he was asking permission one final time, and Draco was heartened that he still would have backed away if Draco asked it of him, despite the no doubt aching need he now felt.

There was no way on gods earth however that Draco was backing out, not when he was just as desperate as Ron. He nodded enthusiastically and Ron grinned before muttering a wand less spell, which coated his fingers in slick liquid. Draco's back arched as those fingers pressed forward, breaching his hole carefully.

It did not take long before Ron's thick finger was pumping in and out of Draco and searching for that sweet spot within him by curving his fingers up. Draco was lost in agonising bliss as Ron finally found his prize and he was sure the pleasure he was feeling was going to kill him.

"Oh god Ron!" He shouted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Just think how good it'll feel when it's my cock in you not my finger. You'll be begging for me before long Draco."

He was right, when Ron added a second finger and finally a third Draco was incoherent and groaning repeatedly in delirium.

"Ron I… need you… please… please fuck me!" Draco whined piteously.

He had a brief thought that if his father could hear him now he would be infuriated by his son's show of weakness, and in front of a Weasley no less. Draco could not give less of a fuck about his father though. Not when Ron was hitting his prostate on every second thrust of his fingers.

Ron was beyond words. Watching Draco writhe and beg beneath him was taking all sense of human propriety away from him. He was a ball of animalistic want, and all he could process was the desperate need to please his mate, to take him and claim him in the most primal sense.

He quickly shifted his body on top of Draco's and settled between the other boy's legs, which he hooked up onto his shoulders, bending the Slytherin into a debauched position which made Ron's already pulsing member twitch. He coated his cock in the slick liquid and without further ado pushed forcefully into the fully prepared hole beneath him.

Draco gasped at the intrusion but was surprised to find it only marginally uncomfortable, Ron had done an excellent job making sure he was ready. Their eyes locked as Ron stilled inside him and affection raced through Draco's veins as he saw the concern in his lover's eyes. He smiled to tell the other man he was OK and he was not hurting.

The red head finally moved within him and both men groaned in satisfaction. The feeling of completion was intoxicating, and Ron was sure he could become completely addicted to being seated so fully within his lover like this.

"Draco, oh Merlin Draco, you feel so good. So hot and tight. Fuck!" Ron was moved forward and pushed even deeper into the blonde so he could whisper into his ear.

They began rocking their bodies together slowly, taking their time and getting to know each other in a far more intimate way than ever before. Ron leant on his elbows so he could look down on Draco, their faces only centimetres apart, breathe mingling and eyes locked. Draco's hands were holding Ron's hips, guiding his movements and urging the red head on.

Soon their gentle rocking gained momentum and Draco's head was thrown backwards as Ron hit that special spot within him yet again.

Ron of course noticed and adjusted his position, so he was sitting back on his calves, Draco's arse pulled onto his lap and the blonde's legs resting on his shoulders. This allowed him to angle his thrusts perfectly so he hit Draco's prostate every other push. It also let Ron watch as Draco completely lost his mind in pleasure.

His eyes were heavy lidded and dark with want, his lips kiss bruised and parted to allow needy whines and desperate pleas to escape, his hands gripping the headboard behind him. He was a vision and Ron did not think he had ever seen anything so glorious in his life.

Ron's thrusts were becoming frantic now, desperate to find the release his body was begging for. His fingers were gripping Draco's hips so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises. He wouldn't allow himself release however, he needed Draco to come undone first. He needed to watch the blonde completely fall apart and know that it was because of him. He released the Slytherin's hip and reached forward to grasp his leaking cock and was rewarded with a pleased shout from the blonde.

"Come for me Draco. Please, I need to hear you shout my name. Scream it at the top of your lungs Draco I need to hear you say it!"

Ron's words and the attention on his aching prick was enough for him to do just as commanded. He came harder than he ever had in his life, Ron's name falling from his lips like a curse and his come shooting across his stomach and chest.

Watching Draco release all over himself was the undoing of Ronald Weasley and he gave one final thrust into his lover before burying his cock deep within him and orgasming with a roar.

They lay side by side in the aftermath panting hard and staring up at the ceiling in wonder.

"Fuck." Draco said softly.

"I know." Was Ron's reply.

It wasn't long before they both fell into a deep sleep, curled up in each other's arms still lying atop the covers.

More months passed and it was now February.

Ron and Draco had yet to make their relationship public, but their closest friends had been told about them. Draco had told Theo, Pansy and Greg just after Christmas break after having one too many speculative glances sent their way when Draco could not keep the silly smile off his face if Ron's hand brushed his.

They had taken it remarkably well and had been nothing but supportive. Pansy had begged him for all the dirty details, asking if Draco bottomed and how well-endowed Ron was. Draco had just blushed and told her he wouldn't kiss and tell while also grinning in a way which totally answered both questions. Theo had been more interested in the fact that Ron was obviously not going to rekindle his relationship with Hermione and thus he was in with a chance.

The two had been seen together more and more since that day and everyone was waiting for them to announce their relationship.

Harry had found out in a slightly less calm manner. The man had walked into their room already asking Ron a question about their DADA homework when he took note of the scene in front of him. Ron and Draco were staring at him in shock from their position, Draco straddling Ron, on their bed both stripped to the waste and so mussed up it was obvious what they'd been up to moments before even if Ron's hands weren't still firmly gripping Draco's bum.

Harry had blinked twice before bursting into raucous laughter, literally bent double smacking his knees. Ron had joined him moments after. Draco had just pouted at them both, trying desperately to cover his own amusement.

When he had finally calmed down the boy-who-lived had grinned at his best mate and said, "Well this is new."

Once dressed and in a slightly less compromising position they had explained to him what had been going on between them the last few months. He had been a little confused how Ron hadn't known he was gay but otherwise accepted it. He had warned them that Hermione wouldn't be pleased to be the last to know however and so they'd had to reach out to her, Neville and Ginny shortly after.

Now they were just waiting for the right time to take their relationship out into the open. Neither were quite sure how they'd go about it but supposed the easiest way was to just do it like any normal couple and go on a date. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on Valentine's day and they planned to visit the village together and see how people took it.

Little did they know that as with all good plans, something always happens to blow the idea out the water.

It was now Wednesday morning and all Hogwarts students were taking their breakfast before classes began. Ron, Draco and their extended friendship group were all eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table as they had been inclined to do in the last few months.

Rules had been relaxed since the war and as inter house mingling was being encouraged so had sharing meals.

Draco took barely any notice as an owl dropped a letter on his lover's plate, he was too engaged in the conversation Dean, Seamus and Theo were having on the likelihood of Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor captain, making the England squad this year.

He did look over however when one word in Ron's letter caught his eye.

Narcissa.

Why was his mum being mentioned in a letter, which had obviously come from Ron's own mother?

"Hey Ron, what's that about?" He asked, pointing to his mother's name.

"Oh, mum's just talking about something your mum said regarding job prospects once we graduate. Your mum mentioned you fancied becoming a healer and my mum is going to talk to some contacts she has." Ron said with a nonchalant shrug.

He didn't notice the gobsmacked expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Why's your mum even talking to mine Ron?" He asked, his voice expressing his confusion.

Ron's ears reddened and he ducked his head a little in embarrassment. They didn't notice, too caught up in each other, but all eyes within hearing distance were on them. Some giving them knowing looks and others confused.

"Well, you know how you said you were worried about her all on her own in the manor?" Draco nodded, "Well I wrote to mum and asked if there was anything she could think of which might help. When I suggested she perhaps pay Narcissa a visit she was a bit reluctant but she went anyway and well I guess they've been having tea pretty regularly since. I think mum is even planning to ask Andromeda, your aunt, to join them with Teddy soon. I thought it was silly to still be feuding when both of them have lost a lot in the war. It will be nice for your mum to have a bit more company."

The idea that Ron, a Weasley, would suggest to Molly, another Weasley, about helping Narcissa, a _Malfoy_ , was completely baffling to Draco. He was so incredibly touched. If roles were reversed, he was almost 100% sure Draco wouldn't have even thought to do something so kind and he was convinced Narcissa would never have gone along with it even if he did. Ron's compassionate nature was just so endearing, and he felt a great swelling of emotions.

Draco had no words. Nothing came out when he opened his mouth so he shut it again quickly. Ron was looking worried now and so he did what he normally did when uncertain, he started rambling.

"I mean you were really worried about her and I don't like it when you're worried and I've been to the manor I know how haunting that place can be I don't like the idea of anyone being left alone their 24/7. I was worried about her myself so I thought I might see if I could help. Mum's always been pretty sympathetic so I-"

"I love you." The words Draco had been struggling for a moment before came rushing out and cut off Ron's rambles before he could even think to stop them.

Silence. Ron didn't say anything and was staring at Draco with huge round eyes, his mouth hanging open in the shape of an 'O'. Draco paled as the implications of what he'd just said reached his numb brain. He paled dramatically his own eyes nearly bugged out his head in fear.

Ron still hadn't said anything and so Draco panicked. He got out of his seat, vaguely hearing the frantic calling of his name from his friends as he walked quickly towards the exit of the great hall. He could feel all the eyes of the students on him and he willed himself not to cry. Not yet, he needed to get away.

Ron was suddenly knocked out his stupor by Pansy smacking him upside the head.

"Well? Aren't you going to go after him?" She demanded.

Ron snapped out of it and a determined expression, which Harry recognised from before he started a particularly important Quidditch match, took over his face. He launched himself from his seat and ran towards his lover who was, by now, just reaching the great hall doors. When he reached the blonde he grasped him by the elbow and whirled him around to face him.

Draco was sure he was going to be railed for saying something so stupid or for giving away their relationship to the public so kept his head down, willing himself not to cry. All that happened however was Ron grabbed his face firmly and pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss.

His body moved of its own volition and he melted against his tall red head boyfriend. He dug his hands into silky locks and felt relief wash through him that Ron was not about to reject him outright even if he didn't say those three words back.

They pulled apart after long moments and Draco stared up at his lover in a blissful world of his own. He was completely oblivious to the now silent great hall watching the pair in the doorway as if they were in a scene from a muggle movie.

"I love you to." Ron said with a huge goofy grin and Draco melted all over again before he threw himself into the Gryffindor's arms.

Both men were startled when as one the great hall gave an all mighty roar and they turned back to their audience to see students from all houses on their feet cheering and clapping and some (Pansy and Ginny) dancing around like loons. They gave each other bewildered glances. Hermione would explain to them later that the frosty reception Draco had received earlier in the year had been thawed dramatically after he began a friendship with Ron and the other Gryffindor's. Draco had been startled to realise he hadn't even noticed, he'd been so happy with Ron and their secret relationship no one else had mattered.

As they left the great hall to go to their first class both revelled in the feeling of being able to hold hands in public with no fear. There were bound to be those who disapproved, however the majority of people were happy for them and more importantly their friends were thrilled.

There was a lot to be said for just 'going with it' Ron thought that night while he lay in bed; Draco curled up against him snoring slightly. 'Going with it' lead him to finding the perfect man for him, the man who made him feel hippogriffs course through is veins every time they kissed and the man he loved without a single doubt.

He couldn't wait to see what his new found attitude would bring him and Draco next.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I had good fun writing this one!**

 **Please, please review! I crave attention!**


End file.
